


The Compainion's Story

by NightShade1002



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Nightingale - Freeform, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade1002/pseuds/NightShade1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Compainion's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871106) by [NightShade1002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade1002/pseuds/NightShade1002). 



     I grabbed abit of the paper doll and after speaking the what I didn't know sacred word I ripped it right down the middle sealing forever my fate, the room began to shake and throw my books, desk, and selves with items around the room. A giant crack struck fiercely through the room and I glanced at the far end of my bedroom and began to quake in terror as the sight of a dark pit that grew even larger and larger with every shake of the mysterious earth quake, I managed to grab my survival bag and tried to jump on my bed and make it to the door ready to sprint just incase the rest of the house was falling apart in shambles. I had managed to vault over the bed and make my way to the door and put my sweaty hand on the silver painted knob before the feeling that something had caught me around the middle of my chest and was pulling me towards the ever growing darkness, managing to turn my head barely two inches I caught sight of a tendril of the darkness glowing and eerie light blue dragging me to into the unforgiving coldness of the pit of nothingness.

        When I finally opened my eyes it was to the fierce pain the radiated in my chest...right where the tendril had grabbed me... Hurriedly I sat up ignoring my swaying body and dizziness, without any  reluctance I lifted my jacket and shirt to find bruises circling my torso. I took a deep breath and winced at the sharp pain, lifting my head up more I scanned the room evaluating my situation as well as searching for my survival bag. Finally my gaze landed on the undamaged bag before I wobbled to my feet and rushed over to slip it on, the room I had been confined to looked as if a natural disaster had hit it with all of it broken floor boards, desks thrown everywhere half hanging in the missing parts of the floors along with the scraggily splintered wooden chairs. An odd smell caught my nose as I was about to leave the classroom turning my head I saw a old pile of dusty _human_ skeletal remains, my breath choked in my throat as a sob fought its way up when I caught the implications of what this meant... Some people or children hadn't even gotten out of the room alive. I fell to my knees and shook as the overwhelming horror washed over me, pressing my hand to my mouth I let out a few watery gasps and shut my eyes not wanting to look at the decayed form of someone that was once alive. I let myself vent for a few minutes before finally pulling myself together  and opened my eyes, still breathing in quite deep breaths I stood up and  noticed lying right next to the bleach white bones was a thick yellow envelope that looked a few seconds from busting from all the what I assumed was papers. I tilted my head and hummed to myself as I contemplated checking out what was inside that bustling package, I clenched my teeth and my hands into fists cursing myself as I felt my curiosity almost overflow my mind. Letting out a resigned sigh  I walked over to the scentless skeleton and crouched down in front of the envelope with a protective skeletal hand lying over it, I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed once more before taking of my survival bag and rifled through it before finally finding what I was looking for. I grasped my army knife with the precision of a professional and quickly slipped it under the wrist of the protective arm and shook it of the bustling bundle, I shuddered before finally picking up the surprisingly heavy package and opened it. 

    A big sown together packet with what looked like stuck together black hair while holding together hundreds of pages slid out of the aged orange-yellow envelope and with high school print that started with " _To whoever finds this,_ " I stopped there and thumbed through the pages there was so many! I brought the thick packet up to my forehead and silently thumped it against the filled pages, 'I'm gonna be here awhile...' I scanned the room for a non-splintery surface to sit on and found that the only flat surface not looking like it had gone through a wood chipper was the teacher's desk. Getting to my feet I padded towards it and clambered on top of the desk before sitting down with crossed legs and started at the first page, " _To whoever finds this, _you have sentenced yourself to a short lifetime of pain and fear. The moment you said those sacred words...words we don't ever dare say here, if you find this then that means I have met my untimely end and I could not give you this survival/instruction manual in person. You have been sentenced to an eternity here in Heavenly Host Elementary even if you were to die you're spirit would forever remain here feeling the pain you felt when you die, it is a mercy to be killed with little pain some that hardly anybody gets. I made this to educate any other people who had too landed themselves here in this place, first of all there is **no** escape the place you are located is called a closed space in an infinite number of nexuses. Now don't mistake my explaining for something else if anything this place is supposed to be a survival situation there are a number of ways to survive or die, who I am doesn't matter not here... here I am simply prey. That is the same for you, if you do not wish to be torn to pieces, possessed and made to relive someone's death, or die of starvation turn the page._ "_

      My mouth was open in shock as I absorbed everything that I had read on the first page before quietly shutting it and turning to the next page, let the survival begin.  

 


End file.
